Forgotten Memories
by Lucky Chances
Summary: Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Being Re-edited
1. Another Outsider

_**Note: I have made my story a little different to how Tin Man went; Adora is alive and Jeb is only 15. (But this is only to help me with my story) **__**Oh and to let you know I have borrowed some scenes from Tin Man but made them fit into my own story, but it was the only way to make it look like history was being repeated. **_

**Forgotten Memories**

"Where the hell am I? The girl said to herself as she stared up at a crystal, blue sky; where there were two suns shining brightly.

Now this really did confuse the girl... Two suns! Now that couldn't be right.

She closed her eyes quickly and hoped that would correct things. When she finally open her eyes again there was still two suns!

The girl quickly shot up and looked around her and found herself surrounded by very tall trees, which she guessed must have been over 20 foot high, when she leaned her head back and trailed her eyes up the thick trunks, she couldn't see the top of the trees they seemed to disappear into the sky above.

She continued to take in her surrounds, but couldn't see nothing but trees, that seemed to go on for miles.

One thing the girl was certain of was that she was nowhere near home and that wasn't just because of the two_ suns,_ back home there was hardly any trees at all, just tall buildings one after the other.

The girl slowly stood up and as soon as she put her full weight on her feet, she started to feel light-headed and she quickly placed her head against one of her hands and wondered if she had hit her head on something and when she looked back down at the ground she saw lots of large rocks everywhere, so maybe that was why her head felt so bad.

She placed her hand against one of the tree trunks to steady herself and after a moment or two she took another look around once again, wondered what to do? There was no point hanging around here, but which way to go? Every direction looked the same... miles and miles of endless trees.

The girl placed her back flat against the trunk and wondered how she could have gotten here, the last thing she remembered was falling asleep in her own bed back home in London. Could she be dreaming? Somehow it felt too real for that though.

After a few minutes she decided on what direction to take, even though there was no real reason for that route, but she had to choose one and just hoped it was the right one, she still had no idea what she was looking for; Maybe someone who could get her home again.

As the girl started to walk away, (very slowly as her head still didn't feel quite right) she would surely be late for work, she could just hear her supervisor going on now, about how time keeping was the most important thing, even though, her supervisor was the worst one out of all of them.

How was she ever going to explain this situation, everyone would think she had gone insane, maybe that was what was happening to her, because none of this made sense at all.

The girl wondered if she would ever see her work colleagues or her friends again. Come to think of it she didn't really have any close friends or any family that would even notice she had gone, so no-one would come looking for her. The girl now wished she had made more effort to her family, but come to think of it she didn't think it would have made any difference, not with her alcoholic father and her older brother who kept getting himself locked behind bars. She wished her mother was still around, everything had been good for about 10 years until they lost her in a car accident, a drunk driver was speeding and drove straight into her mother's car, the thing that made it worse was the drunk driver survived.

The girl had been so caught up in her past as she continued to make her way through this forest, that she didn't realise it was starting to get dark and now there was large shadows starting to appear around her, now this was really starting to scare her, she certainly didn't want to spend the night out here.

She looked up at the sky, but the trees had gotten so much thicker now, that she couldn't even see the sky.

The girl started to walk even quicker and prayed that she found shelter before it got too dark and she couldn't see what was right in front of her.

As she continued to rush through the forest, her foot hit something and before she knew what was happening she fell flat on her face, luckily enough she fell against something soft. The girl lifted her head and wondered what she had tripped over and most importantly what she had landed on, she couldn't remember seeing anything this soft in the forest.

She found a small pile of leaves on the ground in front of her; someone had cleared up all the leaves, but why only this part of the forest?

At that moment, a foot came into her view and then another. This certainly made her smile, she just hope the person was friendly and would be able to help her.

She slowly trailed her eyes up and took in a pair of light grey trousers and as she lifted her face up higher she found the person was also wearing a white shirt with a top coat and a long grey coat that went down to their knees. She leaned her head right back and looked up at the person's face, but because of the bad light she couldn't make out their face, only that the person was wearing a hat.

"And who might you be? the person demanded.

Well, the person was definitely male and he didn't sound very happy see her, well not as happy as she was see him anyway, whoever he was? She was just glad to finally run into someone, she didn't fancy spending the night in the forest alone... Even though she knew she was taking a risk, what with him being a stranger.

When she didn't answer straight away he leaned over and brought his face down towards hers. She found herself staring up into a pair of bright blue eyes and for some reason she felt herself relaxing even more... she couldn't bring herself to look away.

"Have you lost your tongue? He asked.

She opened her mouth to answer him, but for some reason no words came out of her mouth, either that or she had gone deaf to her own voice. Those eyes somehow had hypnotised her completely.

"It's getting late, Wyatt. Come in and I'll get supper ready."

Now that was totally a different voice, a little quieter as if they were calling from a distance, but it certainly sounded like a female voice.

The next minute those eyes were gone and it felt like someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over her... it was actually just a cool breeze hitting her face, which made her shiver slightly. She brought her hand up to her face and realised it was slightly wet and something seemed stuck to her cheek.

"Looks like we have company, my love," the guy responded back.

She peeled away the thing that seemed stuck to her cheek and found out it was one of the leaves from the pile that she had fallen on. Did she have that stuck to her face all this time? Why was it that she always embarrassed herself in front of other people? This was her life all over... no wonder her friends didn't stick around for long.

She placed the leaf back on the pile below her and slowly turned her head to find that the another person was now standing beside the guy and they were both staring down at her, she truly hated being the centre of attention, what could possible be going through their minds?

**"**It's a girl, but why is she dressed like a boy?" The female asked.

**Note: This has been up before, but it was in a play style, now I have re-edited it into a story format. I hope you enjoy this version better, please let me know what you think so far.**


	2. Interrogation!

She couldn't believe what this female just said...

Wearing jeans didn't mean she looked like a boy, did it? She looked down to double check this, when she realised that she was still lying on the cold, hard ground. She slowly started to push herself up, well she was sure she was doing this slowly, but for some reason she started to feel light-headed again. She raised her hand and leaned her forehead against it.

"Oh my, are you unwell? the female asked her.

She slowly removed her hand and somehow managed to still stand on her own two feet. She looked back at the female and slowly shock her head, it wasn't medical care she needed, just somewhere to stay for the night and someone who could take her back home... Could this couple do that for her? Maybe the first part, but she doubted the second part.

The couple turned to face each other and started to whisper, she couldn't make out what they were saying, but it looked like they were debating something and she bet that something was her. She truly hoped they would let her at least stay the night, even though she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep and that wasn't because she felt like she had only been a wake... How long ago was it since she woke up here? Well however long it was, she still wouldn't be able to relax long enough to sleep...This couple seemed nice enough, but how was she to know what they were like, they were strangers to her. She still didn't fancy spending the night alone in this forest, so somehow she had to convince them to let her stay with them.

While this was going on, she started wondering where these clothes had come from, that she was wearing? They were definitely her clothes, but the last thing she remembered wearing was a long black nightie, when she went to bed last night. Well to be honest this was the least of her problems, she really needed somewhere to stay, before it got completely dark out, which wasn't far off.

"Please will you put me up for the night?" She asked them "I promise to leave first thing in the morning."

They both turned to face her and stared back at her. She truly couldn't read their faces at all and dreaded what they might say.

"Will you answer my question first?" the guy demanded.

She slowly nodded her and waited for the question, she could at least do this for them, but what will he want to know?

The guy continued to stare at her as if waiting for her to answer and this total confused her, how could she answer something if she didn't know the question?

"Well!" the guy said impatiently.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your question," she apologised.

Maybe she hadn't heard him, but she was certain he hadn't asked the question yet.

"Who the devil are you?" he asked her.

Now she remember that he had asked this when they first came face to face and she had been so hooked on his eyes that she didn't answer. "I'm Susan," she answered.

"I don't care about your name, I just want to know who you are?" he demanded.

Now this really did confuse her, she truly didn't know how to answer that and she was really scared that they might not let her stay if she didn't answer, the way they wanted her to.

"Well, we're waiting," he said impatiently.

"I truly don't know how to answer that, the way you want me to," She said nervously.

"Where are you from? he asked another question or maybe it was the same question, just said in a differently way... Either way she could at less answer this one.

"London!" She answered and hoped it was enough for them, as it was starting to get a little nippy out here.

"What's London?" the female asked with more confusion.

Was this female dumb or something? First she asks about me being a boy and now where London was. She wondered how to answer that one... everywhere she went, even aboard, they all seemed to have at least heard of London. This made I wonder once again, where the hell she was? She had heard of some planets that had two suns... or was that two moons, but there was no-way she was on another planet, was there?

"Is it a town or a village?" The female continued to ask.

"It's a City," Susan stated.

"London City!"

Now that statement from the female made her realise that she had never heard it being called that before."I don't think it's ever been called like that" She stated.

The couple quickly turned to face each other again and Susan was really getting worried that they wouldn't take her in and she didn't know what she would do then. If they didn't she would have to make her own way home somehow, if she could at least find out where she was, that would be a start."Could you please tell where I am?" Susan asked them.

The guy called Wyatt turned to face her with a confusing look on his face. "Don't you know where you are?"

Susan slowly shakes her head and hoped they would tell her and not keep asking question after question.

**"**Our City is called Central City" the female answered her.

That wasn't quite the answer she was looking for, at least it was something, but wait a minute where was Central City, she was sure she had heard it somewhere... it wasn't familiar to her, but had certainly heard it somewhere. One thing Susan knew for certain it wasn't in England. "I must be outside the U.K." She stated.

"What does the U.K stand for?" Wyatt asked.

Now this couple was getting stranger by the minute, had they never heard of London... Okay, she could go with that, but never to hear of the U.K, well she was sure they would after she answered his question. "United Kingdom! Have you never heard of England?" Susan asked.

"No, not at all."

Wait a minute if they had never heard of England, than why were they speaking English? She just had to voice this fact. "But you're speaking English."

**"**English!" The female said in complete confusion.

She surely must be dreaming, or gone completely insane... She was excepting the men in white suits to turn up any minute and take her away. **"**O.K. I must be in a dream here..." She said before she closed her eyes tightly and prayed this time she would wake up in her own bed, but even without opening her eyes, she knew she wasn't as the windy continued to pick up and wrap around her like a blanket, a very cold one in deeded. She waiting another moment before she slowly opened her eyes again and asked them. "Where am I?"

**"**You're in the OZ. The Outer Zone!" Wyatt answered her.

**"**Now where the hell is that?" She asked.

The couple turned to face each other again as she stood there chilled to the bone, wondering what she should do... She had never been in a situation like this before.

"**MOTHER!**** FATHER!**"

Now that was another voice altogether and it was coming from the direction the female had come from.

"**Why are you still out here, it's getting very dark****?**"

Whoever was calling was definitely male, but the voice wasn't as deep as Wyatt here. The person was getting closer as he spoke; his voice was getting louder by the minute.

"Hello there!"

A guy about her own age stepped up beside his parents, he was wearing, brown trousers with a white shirt and a brown jacket over the top, he was also wearing a purple scarf around his neck... A very good looking lad!

"I'm Jeb," the cute guy said.

This guy certainly made her smile as she introduced herself. "I'm Susan!" She could tell this lad took after his mother more, what with how nice he was being.

"Nice to meet you Susan. My, you look frozen to death. Would you like a hot drink?" Jeb asked her.

He was getting nicer by the minute. She had never met a guy who was good looking and nice at the same time... Maybe she could get use to staying around here for awhile, that's if his parents would let her.

"I would love a hot drink, Jeb" Susan said as she saw Jeb step closer to her and hold out his hand towards her.

**"**Follow me. The kitchen is this way" Jeb continued to say.

She took one last look towards his parents, as she didn't want to get the lad into trouble, but his parents just continued talking quietly together as if they hadn't even heard their son approach.

Susan turned back to Jeb and slowly placed her own hand into his... which was nice and warm as he wrapped his fingers around her hand.

"Have my parents been interrogating you?" Jeb said loud enough for his parents to hear as he started to lead her back the way he had come.

Susan noticed that his mother turned to glare at him, but only for a second before she turned back to her husband who was still talking away.

"...From the other side" she heard Wyatt say as she walked past.

Now what could he mean by the other side... the other side of what? Jeb's father was truly a strange one.

Susan continued to follow Jeb as he lead her past a couple of trees that were close together and then she saw a very small log cabin, well not that small it had three windows on this side, she couldn't see the other side very well, except it was about the same length on either side. It sure looked very cosy, what with the white lace curtains over the outside did look as if it needed a lot of work, what with all the mound and the holes in many of the logs, but at least it had a roof and hopeful a nice fire to warm her up. That thought alone, made her more eager to get inside, no matter how it looked.


End file.
